The Princess Lilo Adventures
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by Professor Cameron Will. Join the newly-crowned Princess Lilo in Enchancia as she learns how to be a Princess under the guidance of Queen Sofia the First.
1. Princess Lilo (Part 1)

In the kingdom of Enchancia, 10-year-old Queen Sofia read over the letter at the dinner table for what was like the 50th time.

"Sofia. You've been reading that a bit too much!" Sofia's 11-year-old sister, Princess Amber, said.

"I'm just making sure it's not one of James' practical jokes," Sofia replied.

"What does it even say?" The little red alien named Leroy asked.

The glare Amber gave him would have had you thinking that she wanted to kill him. "Leroy, it's none of your business."

Sofia giggled. "It's okay. Leroy just wants to know because he's just looking out for me. Right Leroy?"

Leroy nodded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you," Sofia said before reading the letter:

 _"Dear Sofia  
When we last saw each other, I said there would be a new Princess that needed your guidance.  
She's on her way to your kingdom now.  
If you need advice or help, do not hesitate to write to me for it, or ask your family.  
Sincerely  
Princess Elena of Avalor"_

"Your majesties, Lilo Pelekai and her family are here to see Sofia," Baileywick said.

"Thank you Baileywick. Can I please be excused?" Sofia asked her parents, who nodded.

Sofia followed Baileywick to the throne room, where the Pelekai family were waiting for her.

"Queen Sofia, meet the newly-crowned Princess Lilo Pelekai of Hawaii," Baileywick introduced.

Sofia gasped when she heard her friend's name. _"Princess_ Lilo Pelekai?"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Princess Lilo (Part 2)

"Yes, Sofia. I'm a Princess now, and someone called Princess Elena said you would tutor me," Lilo said.

Sofia smiled. "I would be happy to tutor you Lilo. Why don't we sit down and go over what you will be learning from me?"

Lilo and Sofia went to the sitting room and talked about Lilo's lessons while Lilo's _ohana_ asked King Roland II if there was a hotel or somewhere for them to stay, but King Roland said that there's plenty of room at the castle.

"The more, the merrier," Queen Miranda smiled.

Everything was perfect.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Avalor, Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Elena of Avalor met up at Avalor Palace

"Everything's going according to The Plan," Celestia smiled.

"Sister, you do realize that we're going to have to tell them at some point?" Luna said.

"Don't worry, Luna. They will be told. I just hope Twilight and her friends are ready for what's coming," Cadence comforted the dark blue Alicorn Princess.

"Is the Grand Councilwoman not meeting with us?" Princess Elena asked.

The three Alicorn Princesses shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not. She has to make sure that Princess Lilo does well in her lessons," Celestia replied.

"Keep me posted with what's going on in Equestria during this time. You know, once it's all over, we should all get together and just have fun. I mean, without the fate of the world hanging in the balance," Princess Elena said.

"Do they know about Nightmare?" Luna asked.

"The plan is to reveal everything when the time comes," Princess Elena said.

The four of them bowed to each other, and in a flash of light, Celestia, Luna and Cadence were gone.

Back in Enchancia, Sofia and Lilo had just finished going over the plans for Lilo's lessons.

"Wow. I never knew how hard tis was going to be." Lilo commented.

"You'll get used to it in time." Sofia said.

"When do we begin?" Lilo asked her mentor.

"Soon, but before then, my family and I want you and your family to get settled, because you're going to be here for quite a while," Sofia said to her student.

They shared a laugh.

"Okay, maybe not that long." Sofia smiled, "It all depends on how quickly you progress through your studies."

Meanwhile, the Grand Councilwoman watched everything from the G.A.F. HQ.

"The Elements of Family: Friendship, Partnership, Magic, Power and _ohana_."

There was a picture of Lilo, Myrte, Elena, Yuki, and Crystal with the 5 words written underneath.

Next was a picture of Sofia with 'Love' written underneath and then a picture of the Mane Six from Equestria with the Six Elements of Harmony written underneath.

In the center was a drawing of Nightmare which was circled.

"Those heroes are The Chosen Ones. The fate of the world is in their hands," The Grand Councilwoman walked away from the pictures, unaware that everything will be happening sooner than expected.


	3. Lilo's Princess Test

Four months later...

"Lilo, you have been my student for four months now, and it's time for you to take 'The Princess Test,'" Sofia said to her student.

"But Sofia... I'm not ready. What if I fail?" Lilo panicked.

Sofia put a hand on her student/best friend's shoulder and smiled. "You won't fail. I have every faith in you, Lilo. Remember: Do your best and let the fairies do the rest."

The fairies Sofia mentioned were none other than the red, green, and blue headmistress of Royal Prep: Miss Flora, Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather.

Lilo was wearing a green dress with brown sandals.

Nani (in a cream-colored suit with her hair up today) came up to her younger sister and hugged her. "Good luck today, Lilo."

"Thanks, Nani," Lilo said, hugging her older sister back.

Lilo entered the castle's throne room and saw the three fairies, along with the Grand Councilwoman. _'She's probably here to see if I'm capable of being a Princess,'_ Lilo thought.

"Hello, dearie. I'm Miss Flora and this is Miss Fauna," she motioned to the green fairy, "and this is Miss Merryweather." She motioned to the blue fairy. "We're going to be testing you to see if you know how to be a proper Princess."

Lilo gulped.

"Are you nervous, dear?" Miss Fauna asked.

Lilo nodded.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Just give it your best and we'll do the rest," Miss Merryweather said.

Lilo nodded in agreement.

The test began.

Forty-five minutes later outside the throne room, Nani, David (wearing a white t-shirt and shorts), Pleakely (wearing an orange dress with a black wig), Jumba (in his yellow shirt with a red flower pattern), Stitch (in his red Captain space suit) and Sofia were waiting anxiously for Lilo.

Lilo entered the throne room. "I PASSED!" She cheered.

Nani smiled as she began to sing, _"You were prepared to do your best, to prove you had what it takes to pass the test. All those thoughts you can dismiss 'cause-"_

Everyone: _"It turns out you were prepared for this."  
_  
Jumba: _"Little girl clearly had what it takes."_

Peakely: _"To pass the test with such high rates!"  
_  
Sofia: _"I knew for sure you would prevail."_

Nani: _"Since when does Lilo ever fail?"  
_  
Everyone: _"All those thoughts you can dismiss. Trust yourself and you can't miss!"  
_  
Jumba, Pleakely and David: _"Turns out you were."  
_  
Lilo: _"Turns out I was."  
_  
Nani, Sofia and Stitch: _"Turns out you were."_

Lilo: _"Turns out I was."  
_  
Nani: _"Turns out you were"  
_  
Everyone: _"Prepared for this!"_

Sofia smiled at Lilo. "Lilo, you're a Princess now. There's nothing more for me to teach you," When she saw that Lilo looked upset, she continued, "But that doesn't mean we can't stay in touch, and you can always ask me for advice whenever you need it."

Lilo smiled, and she and Sofia hugged.

The Pelekai's time in Enchancia had come to an end.

"Can Stitch say goodbye to Leroy?" Stitch asked Lilo, who nodded.

Stitch went to find Leroy to say goodbye while everyone else got packed.

Meanwhile in Hawaii, the Grand Councilwoman was speaking to Lilo's friends.

"So they're coming home? What's Lilo going to do now that her studies are over?" Myrtle Edmonds asked the Grand Councilwoman who just told her, Yuki, Crystal and Elena about Lilo passing her test.

The 4 girls are the same age as Lilo and Sofia.

Mertle had orange hair and wore blue glasses with matching shorts and sandals and a green t-shirt.

Yuki had black hair and wore brown sandals and a pink t-shirt

Crystal also had black hair and brown sandals but wore an orange t-shirt and pink shorts.

Elena had blonde hair and wore a blue t-shirt, green shorts and brown sandals.

"Princess Lilo is going to be needing you more than ever for help," the Grand Councilwoman said.

The girls agreed to help their friends.

 _'Time to upgrade their home,'_ the Grand Councilwoman thought to herself.

 **To Be Continued in Chapters 4 & 5**


	4. Lilo's Kingdom (Part 1)

The Pelekai family had arrived back in Hawaii two hours ago and Lilo and Stitch had disappeared to play with Myrtle, Yuki, Crystal and Elena.

"Is big girl needing help?" Jumba asked seeing Nani struggle with the suitcases.

"That would wonderful. Thanks," Nani said as Jumba, Pleakely and David took the suitcases from her.

"You take it easy, Nani. We've got everything under control," David said.

Just then Lilo came running into Jumba and Pleakely's ship. "The Grand Councilwoman has asked for our house to be demolished!" she panted.

They ran outside and saw the 623 Experiments that Lilo and Stitch captured, tear down the house.

"Grand Councilwoman. What is going on?" Jumba asked her.

"Now that Lilo Pelekai is a Princess, she needs a better house. In fact, she needs a castle," The Grand Councilwoman said.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"But I don't want a castle. Please let me keep my house," Lilo pleaded.

The Grand Councilwoman smiled evilly. "I don't think so. Without this place, your precious _ohana_ will fall apart, and you won't be able to stop me!" She said in a voice all too familiar.

"Nice try but you didn't fool evil genius... _Hamsterville_!" Jumba said.

The 'Grand Councilwoman' looked as though 'she' had seen a ghost. "How did you know it was me?" Hamsterville said through his disguise.

"Because the Grand Councilwoman would never want Lilo's _ohana_ to fall apart," said Pleakely.

"Naga Cousins. Evil Leroy Clone!" Stitch said, pointing at the fake Experiments, which had somehow grown in numbers.

"LILO!" the three girls shouted.

"We can stop you with MY Elements of Harmony: Friendship (Myrtle glows), Partnership (Crystal glows), Power (Yuki glows), Magic (Elena glows), Family (Lilo glows). When together, we are the Elements of Harmony of Hawaii!" Lilo declared as her friends gathered around her.

The three Girls formed a circle and Lilo floats through and unleashes the full power of the Magical Power of Family.

A rainbow colored heart hit Hamsterville and Evil Leroys, and they were defeated.

The real Grand Councilwoman appeared with the real 623 Experiments beside Stitch. "626 rescued us from our prison. When we got here, you had already unleashed the Magical Power of Family. I have a present for you: Experiments, please fix the house," She ordered.

 **The next chapter is the final chapter and the last story before 'Queen Sofia the First: The Movie'.**


	5. Lilo's Kingdom (Part 2)

Two hours later, the house was fixed, but with one difference: instead of chairs and sofas, there were thrones so comfy you could fall asleep in them (which Stitch actually did in his throne).

"Thrones?" Nani asked.

"Everything will be explained in time, Miss Pelekai, but for now I want you to help Princess Lilo adjust to her new role for the world: The Princess of Family," the Grand Councilwoman replied.

"Why are there 635 thrones?" Pleakely asked.

"Because there are 626 Experiments. Yourself. Jumba. Gantu. David. Nani and Lilo's three friends," The Grand Councilwoman answered.

"Jumba has bad feeling that something more evil than Hamsterville is coming," Jumba said.

"Like I said: everything will be explained in time," the Grand Councilwoman repeated.

"Well, I think this going to be a whole new adventure for all of us. The whole _ohana_ ," Lilo said happily.

The Grand Councilwoman bid farewell and left everyone to adjust to the big change.

The End


End file.
